Reborn Where Gondolas Row
by PandaLover1358
Summary: So, where exactly do the people who were possessed by the Daemonia go? Do they just die? Do they got to the place Ginka was at? Or are they reborn? Where? (Thank you Melodyloveheart for telling me what genres to use)
1. Chapter 1

"So, where are we going first?" Ginka asked.

"Rome, Italy," Akari said.

* * *

"Is what I said but we took the airplane to _Venice_, Italy," Akari said.

"What should we do..." Luna said.

Seira called Etia. "Yes, yes-yes..." she turned off her phone and put in her bag. "The next flight for Rome isn't till 3 days later..."

The three got depressed.

"Aw come on ya guys," Ginka said, "no time for sulking around, let's travel around here~!"

* * *

The place was so lovely to Akari. A nice flow to the rivers of Venice, wonderful architecture and buildings, and she saw many unique people while they were walking around.

She saw a father and son enjoying their day in a gondola, a woman painting the rivers and architecture there, three seemingly rich men enjoying there days, these people weren't just unique they were so _familiar_, it's as if it's on the tip of her tongue.

"You guys, let's ride on a gondola!" Ginka pointed to a girl rower in a gondala. "Do you even have Italian money?" Seira asked. "Of course I do!" and she took out a piggy bank with a label that said Italy.

"Now come on!" she dragged Seira and the rest followed. "What if the rower doesn't speak Japanese?" Seira asked. "Let's just speak what we speak and if she responds to it in Japanese, we'll be in luck!" Ginka said.

"Excuse me!" Ginka yelled. She looked over and Akari noticed that face anywhere.

"One gondola ride please~!" "Okay," Ginka handed her the money while she got on the gondola. Seira and Luna got on too. "Hm? Akari? What cha' doing standing there?" "Hm? Akari?" the rower looked over to Akari.

"Fuyu... na?" Akari started crying tears of joy. "A-Akari! What's wrong?!" Luna asked.

"Fuyuna!" she jumped onto Fuyuna with a hug. "Akari! The boat is unbalanced!" Seira said, "the boat is-!" that's what Seira said before the boat completely flipped over.

* * *

"Ah, I'm soaking wet!" Ginka said when they got on the ground. Luna took off her hat to find a fish jump out. "Akari, when you're going to hug someone," Seira started, "please don't do it on a boat." Seira smiled because she knew what was going on.

Akari and Fuyuna just looked and smiled at each other.

Ginka and Luna looked at each other since they had no clue what was going on.

* * *

"So that's what's going on!" Ginka said while they were riding in the gondola.

"That's not exactly how I remembered it," Fuyuna said. "What do you mean?"

"I was born and raised here, and when auntie died, my family decided to come over and visit, to cheer you up, then we went back here, after the day you got my that rose clip, see?" Fuyuna pointed to it on her shirt, "I don't remember the Daemonia thing."

"The day right before you're powers awakened, huh?" Seira whispered to Akari, "yeah."

"I'm glad to see that you're okay though," Fuyuna smiled, "what's you're friends names?"

While they were introducing each other (more like Ginka teasing them) Akari noticed a something, just like a boy, with blue hair and the same age as them,who was drink a cup of juice while reading a book.

Akari and the boy looked at each other just when the gondola passed. "W-wait!" the boy yelled while standing up, but the gondola got further away from him.

He quickly put his book in his bag and ran off, chasing the gondola. When the road paused between a river intersection he jumped onto the tips of boats nearby.

"Ehi!" "Stare attenti con la merce!" yelled some angry rowers. "Scusi!" he yelled back while barely making a jump onto the tip on the boat the girls were i which caused another unstable, unbalanced rocking boat.

He then face planted into the boat, barely causing it to flip over, again. "Hey! What was that for?!" Fuyuna yelled at him. "Sorry-but-!" he breathed heavily while slowly getting up, a click sound was made when something dropped in the boat.

"H-Have we met before?!" he asked Akari, part of his hair covering an eye.

* * *

**So many things happened in one chapter!**

**Here are the translation (I used Google Translate (not the best translator but it's the only one I knew) for the angry rowers:**

**Ehi!- Hey!**

**Stare attenti con la merce!- Watch the merchandise/goods!**

**Scusi!- Sorry/excuse me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Have we met before?!"

The girls stared in fright at him.

"Cere...burem...?" Akari asked in fright.

Without, in doubt, they were sure that this was Cereburem. The same hairstyle, and the same blue hair and eyes.

"Um, yeah, that's my name, so we did?" Cereburem asked, "oh, my hair fell over again." He picked up fairly thin hair clips from the boat's bottom and clipped it to his hair so that he could see with both of his eyes.

"Excuse me!" Fuyuna interrupted she held out her hand. "Oh," he reached into his pocket to give money.

"What should we do?" Luna whispered to them.

"Kill him of course," Ginka answered.

"Hey, let's not do anything rash, obviously he doesn't remember us but part of his memories remained," Seira said.

"Do you know anything about Daemonia?" Akari asked. "Oy! Akari! That's too sudden!" Ginka said.

"Dae-what?" Cereburem was confused. "Sorry, but asking him that should answer our questions," Akari whispered back.

"I'm pretty sure we met before, somewhere..." Cereburem said. "You know them?" Fuyuna asked. "Well,I think I know them, it's as if it's on the tip of my tongue," Cereburem thought for a moment. "Then, what about Tarot Cards?" Akari asked.

"Oh, I know about them but never tried telling someone else's fortune."

Akari looked back to the others. "So, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Ah, someone we knew looked like you but we mistook you for him," Luna went along with Akari.

"Ah! I'm tired of these questions!" Ginka said, "let's just make a new start! Alright?"

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay at your place," Luna said. "It's no problem," Fuyuna said, while turning on a computer, "alright."

"I got the computer on! You can chat with your academy teacher now!" Fuyuna yelled for Akari, Seira, and Ginka to come.

They walked over to the computer with Etia on the screen. "Uh, Fuyuna, do you mind if we talk privately?" Akari asked, "sure."

"It's nice to see that your well, virtually speaking," Etia said.

"Etia, we found out something here," Akari began, "the people who were possessed by Daemonia and got defeated by us are reborn her, Cereburem too."

"But we don't know that for sure," Seira told Akari.

"No, I think she's right," Ginka said, "I remember seeing Uncle Yonda and his friends." "Eh?!"

* * *

"Oh! Ginka! It's been so long!" Yonda waved to Ginka. She brightened even more.

"Uncle Yonda!" she ran over to hug him. "It's been so long!" the other two said.

* * *

"Wait, weren't you with us?" Seira asked. "I also learned how to make a quick absence like I've never disappeared over there!" she said proudly. "I think you're over exaggerating these things," Luna sweated.

Etia thought for a moment.

"How weird, in that case, explore further more over there," Etia said. "Yes," and turned off the computer.

"You guys! Dinner is ready!" Fuyuna yelled from the kitchen. "Coming!"

* * *

Etia closed the laptop and Ariel walked over.

"Should we tell Leguzario?" Ariel asked.

"Not yet," Etia said, "for now, let's let them explore further more."


	3. Chapter 3

"I never knew Venice was so interesting!" Akari said.

The four girls were currently with Fuyuna (who was rowing the boat) and Cereburem (who was telling about Venice's history).

"This is so boring!" Ginka was bored to death unlike Akari.

"Ginka, that's rude!" Luna said.

"Just get to the food already!" Ginka's eyes sparkled.

"Is there any other landmarks you'd like to tell us before we get to Ginka's gluttonous soul?" Seira asked whileGinka was dreaming about the food there.

"Oh! There's also San Servolo and Vignole!" Cereburem got out his phone and Go_beep_led them and showed the images to them.

"Wah! There's so many green trees there! I thought Venice was just full of stone buildings and streams!" Akari said.

Cereburem chuckled, "yeah, that's what a lot of people think, rather then tre-" a dark tall tree with blue ornaments appeared quickly in his mind.

_Hm? What was that?_

"Cereburem! Cereburem!"

"Hm?!" he got out of his daze when Ginka started yelling at him.

"Say..." Ginka said with suspicion, "wht kind of food is around this area?!" she asked with happiness.

"Ginka, you're such a glutton," Akari said.

_What was that tree, it's like I've seen it before..._

"Ah my head hurts from that flashback...!" Cereburem murmured.

Fuyuna looked back to see how they were doing. The four were talking while Cereburem was holding his head with his fingers. "Cereburem, is something wrong?"

"Huh? N-no nothing!" he put on a false smile.

* * *

**_Sorry this was so short, I didn't know if my other ideas would fit with it, so, I tried and it definitely didn't._**

**_If you haven't read my profile yet I'm telling you now so you don't have to click back and forth, updates for my fanfictions will take a while because I need to update more artworks onto deviantart (haven't uploaded for 2-4 months now) and school keeps blocking my chapter/update upload thingy._**

**_If I have free time I'll update my fanfiction or two._**

**_- PandaLover1358_**


End file.
